happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Voodoo Hairdo
Voodoo Hairdo is an episode of Season 56 of Happy Tree Friends Fanon. Roles Starring *Giggles *Petunia *Lumpy Appearances *Lammy *Flaky *Hawkeye *Sniffles *Buddy *Generic Tree Friends Plot Giggles and Petunia are having a girls' night out at the mall. We show a montage of the stuff they do, and then they soon get bored, and look around. They see a hair salon, and they go in. Lammy appears to be the tree friend working there and she gives Flaky a perfect hairdo, and Giggles and Petunia gasp in awe. They sit down in a chair, and look at the hairdos possible. They both ask for a #3, and then Lumpy comes out to do their hairdo. Giggles gets nervous about Lumpy being the person to give them a hairdo, but then looks at Lammy giving Flaky a perfect hairdo, and decides to go with it. Lumpy asks them which one they wanted. They repeat themselves, and Lumpy remembers the last time he gave a #3. He gave a #3 to Hawkeye, and it turned out terrible, and thus Lumpy got demoted by the manager, Sniffles. Lumpy says he will be back in a moment, and goes into the break room to think of something, and then gets an idea. Lumpy knits voodoo dolls of Giggles and Petunia, and then takes 2 pictures of the hairdo and puts them on Giggles and Petunia, and then they have the hairdo in real life. Lumpy comes out and gives a "ta-da!", and Giggles and Petunia pay Lumpy, causing him to cheer in joy, but accidentally drops the voodoo dolls, and Giggles' hand lands on a tack, and suddenly Giggles has a cut in her hand. Giggles is unaware of the cut and decides to show people her and Petunia's hairdos. Everyone starts laughing, and then Giggles feels her hair and it appears to be paper, as Lumpy put a picture of the hairdo on the voodoo doll. They storm back into the salon, scaring Lumpy and making the dolls slip out of his hands and bounce around the room. Once they are done, Giggles and Petunia are bruised horribly. Lumpy apologizes and tries to make a solution. He pulls Lammy away from doing Buddy's hairdo and makes her give Giggles and Petunia a #3, but they refuse and make Lumpy do it. Lumpy sighs and pulls out a pair of scissors. At the end, we see Giggles' and Petunia's hair, apparently done perfectly for the first time thanks to Lumpy, and he cheers in victory, only for us to zoom out to reveal he cut off the top of their heads and a little bit of skin under their noses. The iris closes out on Petunia's hair, which then falls off. Moral Don't split hairs! Deaths *Giggles and Petunia's heads are cut off. Trivia *This episode is written by W.C. the Producer after a long, long break from writing. *The moral for this episode is the same as the canon TV episode "Easy Comb, Easy Go". Category:Season 56 Episodes Category:Fan Episodes